


A Bit of Doyle Angst

by loxleyprince



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loxleyprince/pseuds/loxleyprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two pieces of fanart based on the following plot!bunny premise:-</p><p>Old Angolan saying: <i>Never trust a warlord with a grudge.</i><br/>Especially one with an unhealthy interest in a particular ex-merc.<br/>Especially when your partner <i>is</i> that particular ex-merc.<br/>On the upside - Marty Martell's warning makes a lot more sense now.<br/>On the downside - where the hell is Bodie?</p><p>Companion pieces to "A Bit of Bodie Peril"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit of Doyle Angst

  
  
  



End file.
